early mornings and things no one wanted to know
by solongastoria0308
Summary: the main characters, Trau, Juliana, Cordielia, and Lilly are trying to keep a secret, but they have people who are onto them and keeping things quiet could get messy.


Disclaimer: All of the original Harry Potter characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, I have no claims on them what so ever. However, Juliana, Cordelia, Trau, Lilly and still other's who have not been mentioned yet are the sole property of their creators. That said, no one can sue me for all of my wonderful mountain dew and we can now move on with the fiction.

One:

It was grey day in April. April first to be exact, and there was a group of four girls getting ready for a not-so normal day of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of the girls, a black and red haired girl of about thirteen, pulled her wand from her school bag and turned to the others.

"Hey guys, anybody know what today is?" She asked.

Another girl of about the same age pulled a grey, red, and gold sweater-vest over her head revealing dark hair and green eyes.

"Another day that they're depriving us of sleep?" She asked.

Trau, the first girl nodded. "That too. It's April first! Who wants to go tell the twins 'happy birthday'?"

Lilly, the second girl lit up at the mention of the weasley twins. "I wanna come!"

Trau rolled her eyes, "Only because you like Fred," She looked to the other two girls, "Anyone else?"

A third girl, Juliana, shrugged. "Sure, why not? Coming Cordy?"

Cordelia looked up from applying her black eye make up. "Will we get to see Oliver?"

Trau heaved a sigh. "Never mind, you two can come when you get over your hormones, come on J!"

Cordy and Lilly looked at each other.

"Hey, wait for us!" The girls chorused, grabbing their wands and following the other two out and toward the boy's dormitories.

Trau opened the door and grinned. "I have an idea, let's take all of their clothes so that they have to come to classes in their pjs!"

J raised her eyebrows. "They wear pjs?"

Cordy nodded, "we should check."

Lills shook her head and backed away. "I'm not checking."

J and Cordy agreed with Lilly and all eyes fell on Trau.

"Fine, I'll check," She said walking over to George's bed and pulling up the corner of his sheet.

"Well?" Cordy asked.

"They don't wear p.j.s…" Trau squeaked.

"Let me guess, boxers?" J asked.

"Briefs?" Lills said.

"Nope…" Trau said

Cordy had a look of desperation on her face. "Thong!"

Trau sniggered. "No…"

The three girls exchanged a disgusted look before turning back to trau.

"Commando!" They chorused

Trau nodded, giggling silently so as not to wake anyone.

J shook her head, they'd all come to expect things like this from them. "Come on, let's get this over with…"

Each girl set to work on a separate project. Trau ran off to find toilet seats, Lills began bewitching Fred and George's hair to turn pink semi-permanently, and Cordy and J began hauling trunks out of the room.

Cordy kept glancing over her shoulder to see Oliver sleeping, the curtains half-drawn and his arm hanging limply over the side of the bed. He distracted her so much, the trunk she and J were carrying slipped out of her hands and landed on her foot. She opened her mouth to yell but J silenced her with her wand.

"It isn't nice to stare, even if he is sleeping. Come on, let's hurry up and get these out of here!"

They walked out, shortly followed by Lills. They hid the trunks and patiently waited for Trau to finish her excursion. She came down the stairs grinning.

"This is going to be great, I can't wait to see what they have to say." She said dive-bombing the couch.

"I say we get breakfast. Any takers?" J asked.

Her oversized grim, snuffles, who had been sleeping in the common room since they woke up, perked up at the mention of food.

"Looks like Snuffles wouldn't mind " Cordy said leaning down to pet him.

After a few more minutes of deliberation and a few more jokes about what the boy's would say when they realized what had happened the girls got up and left the common room for the great hall.


End file.
